


study break

by inamamagic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's in grad school, F/F, Korra wears the lingerie, Lingerie, Non-bending AU, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: Asami’s in grad school and so exhausted all the time. Korra gives her a momentary distraction.





	study break

Asami’s a little tired of school.

Okay, ‘little’ is an understatement. She’s been in school _forever_. What the hell was she thinking, getting her Masters in International Business right after getting a perfectly workable Engineering degree? Stupid.

Now all she gets to do is hunch over her desk every night, pouring over her books until her eyes sting, only going to sleep long after Korra has started to snore.

So ridiculous. She could kick her past self for being too ambitious. Hadn’t she ever heard of Icarus and the sun?

It’s Friday night, and she’s barely scarfed down dinner before coming back upstairs to work. Korra hasn’t gotten home yet; Asami doesn’t know what’s keeping her at work, but she’s too busy at the moment to think about it. 

Just then, the bedroom door opens and Korra walks inside, whistling. Asami barely looks up because she’s squinting at a particularly finicky concept, and doesn’t hear Korra call her the first few times.

“Babe?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Have you been here all night?”

“Took a break to eat,” Asami murmurs, half aware of Korra’s sigh. She hears the rustling of clothes as her girlfriend undresses, but she still doesn’t look up.

“Babe,” Korra says again.

“Hmm.”

“Come talk to me for five seconds.”

“I need to read this.”

Korra chuckles. “How long have you been reading that for?”

Asami rubs her eyes and looks at her watch. It’s been about two hours since she’d sat down. No wonder her eyes hurt.

Yawning, she stretches, wincing a little at the ache in her shoulders. “Okay fine, five seconds,” she says, turning her chair around. “How was work - _oh_.”

Korra is leaning against the chest of drawers, lips widening in a smirk as Asami blinks.

“Surprise,” she says, walking closer, dressed in nothing but a very new, _very sexy_ set of deep blue lingerie. Asami’s thoughts fizzle into mush.

Korra reaches her and bends over, still smiling, and places her lips over Asami’s. The touch of it is dizzying. She still smells like her cologne from this morning. Asami breathes in the scent, heart racing, head spinning, stomach tingling - 

Korra pulls away and straddles her, taking Asami’s limp hands and placing them on her waist.

“You like it?” she whispers. Asami swallows again.

“Love it,” she rasps. Korra laughs and leans in to kiss Asami again.

“Take a break,” she whispers against her lips. “Five minutes.”

“Is that long enough for you?” smirks Asami, wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist and pulling her closer. 

“Shut up,” says Korra, her hands gripping Asami’s shoulders as she grinds against her hips. “You’re busy, but I figured a little making out might help you destress a little.”

“Well, how does twenty minutes sound?” whispers Asami, sliding a hand up Korra’s well-defined stomach and cupping one of her breasts in her palm. “I think I can spare that much time.”

“Good enough,” says Korra, kissing her again. Asami sighs into the kiss, feeling the stress in her temples fizzle away. Korra suckles on Asami’s lower lip, flicking her tongue out and lapping at Asami’s own, and Asami’s hands trace over the soft lace of Korra’s bra. Korra leans in to trail kisses over the hot skin of Asami’s throat, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra, but Asami grabs her wrist to stop her.

Korra raises an eyebrow, and Asami pulls her hand away. “Keep it on,” she whispers, kissing the space between Korra’s breasts, feeling the lace against her cheeks. “Keep them all on.”

“Alright then,” smiles Korra, placing a hand on Asami’s cheek and kissing her again. Asami runs her palms over Korra’s lace-covered breasts, feeling her nipples harden underneath the fabric. She flicks a finger over Korra’s nipples, heat pooling between her own legs, and Korra lets out a soft moan. 

“Do you want me to finger you over or under?” whispers Asami, kissing Korra down her neck.

“Mmm, whatever you want,” she says. Her breath hitches and she clutches Asami’s shoulder, the telltale sign that her clit has hit the place where Asami’s fly bumps up slightly. Asami slides her hands down Korra’s back, fingering the waistband of her panties before squeezing Korra’s ass and pushing her up so that her clit can hit her fly again. Korra whimpers a little, continuing to grind against Asami, and Asami trails kisses over her collarbone and her shoulder. Korra’s skin burns hot, and she presses herself closer to Asami, who pushes her away as she does.

“I wanna feel,” she whispers, holding tight onto Korra’s waist as she licks over the fabric of her bra. Korra leans back to allow her more room, and Asami’s tongue flicks over the hard nub of Korra’s nipple, sucking on it and looking up at her girlfriend. A crease forms between Korra’s eyebrows, her mouth dropping open just so, and Asami moves onto the other breast, eyes still fixed on her.

“Asami…” sighs Korra, her name rolling off her tongue so deliciously that it takes everything Asami has not to take her to bed. But she knows that the moment she touches the mattress she’ll want to sleep, and she has a lot of work left to do.

Korra clutches Asami’s t-shirt, hands sliding over her chest. “Do - do you want me to -”

“Not tonight, babe,” says Asami, her voice muffled against Korra’s breasts. “It’ll take too long.”

“Okay,” sighs Korra. “Tomorrow then.”

“Mmm.”

Asami feels Korra tugging at her hair, pulling her closer, hips still grinding against Asami’s fly. The lace of Korra’s bra is now soaked through around her nipples, and Asami’s tongue dances over each one, licking, lapping, sucking, making Korra moan in that way that just sounds _so good_ …

She looks, sounds and tastes so good, and Asami can’t get enough.

“Wait, wait,” breathes Korra, and Asami looks up. Her eyes are half-lidded and lust-cloaked, and she gives Asami a long, lingering kiss before she gets off her lap. Asami swallows hard, heart thumping hard enough that she’s certain it’s visible over her t-shirt. She watches Korra walk towards the cupboard, unable to tear her eyes away from her gorgeous, gorgeous body. 

Korra opens a drawer and takes out a vibrator. She spins it on her hand and smiles. “I want this today,” she says.

“Get the harness,” says Asami. “I still want you to keep your underwear on.”

“Ooh, someone’s a little bossy,” smirks Korra, turning back around to fetch the harness.

“Yeah, because apparently, you like that kind of thing,” says Asami with a wink. Korra laughs as she puts the vibrator through the harness and fastens it. 

“It’s a nice change every once in a while,” she says, eyes twinkling, “from being the one who bosses you around in bed.”

“Mmhm,” says Asami, and Korra grins. She walks back and Asami stands up and steps into the harness that Korra is holding out for her. Buckling it up, she sits back down, pressing the tiny button at the base of it. A quiet buzzing fills the air.

“Come,” says Asami, patting her lap, and Korra straddles her again, a soft cry falling from her mouth as the vibrator rubs against her slit. Asami repositions herself so that they’re both comfortable, feeling the toy buzz against her stomach.

“You good?” she whispers, stroking Korra’s cheek with her thumb. Korra nods, kissing Asami’s hand, canting her hips in Asami’s direction. Butterflies explode in Asami’s stomach as she moves her hands down over Korra’s body, over lace, and then smooth dark skin, and lace again, tracing her taut muscles and her soft edges. Every inch of Korra is beautiful, every inch of her is exquisite, and Asami doesn’t know how she got so lucky.

Asami grabs Korra’s ass again, pushing her closer slightly, and Korra grips the back of the chair, falling towards Asami and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“Fuck…”

“You’re doing okay baby?” murmurs Asami, as Korra continues to rock her hips against the vibrator.

“Mmhmm - fuck, _fuck_ …”

“Ride it out for me, come on,” says Asami, her fingers slipping underneath Korra’s panties. The lace has left indented patterns in her skin, and Asami traces them all, softly, softly, sliding her fingers back out and running them over the small of her back, making Korra shiver. Curses fall from her lips like rain, and Asami holds her around the waist again, moving closer to her breasts and kissing the lace of her bra.

“Asami…” she sighs, and the sound of her name makes tingles spark up Asami’s spine.

“Are you close?” she rasps, digging her fingers into Korra’s skin.

“Close…” Korra raises her head and sighs, and Asami cups her breast in one hand, squeezing it flicking her tongue over her hardened nipple before sucking on it, and Korra’s thighs tighten around the chair as she begins to tremble. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …”

Her whimpers turn into sighs as her whole body quivers, her thighs clenching around the chair and Asami holds her tight, letting her ride out her orgasm, breathing just as heavily as Korra, who slides down a little bit, away from the vibrator. 

Asami reaches down and turns it off, and a blissful silence falls on both their ears. The sound of their heavy breathing is the only thing left. Korra chuckles.

“God, my panties are ruined.”

“Good,” says Asami, and Korra grins and kisses her. Her stomach flutters.

“Feel less stressed?” Korra asks. 

“Way,” says Asami. “But… could you stay awake till I’m done?” 

“Sure,” says Korra, getting off Asami’s lap. “I’ll just go take a shower.”

“Urgh, I wanna join you in there,” groans Asami, standing up and unbuckling her harness. Korra gives her an apologetic smile.

“Tomorrow, maybe,” she says, holding out a hand for the toy. Asami hands it to her and Korra takes a step towards the bathroom but Asami grabs her bicep.

“Hey,” she says, pulling her close and brushing a lock of brown hair out of Korra’s forehead. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” says Korra. Asami leans over and kisses her on the forehead, and then on her nose, making her laugh, and finally on her lips. 

“I love you,” she whispers.

“Love you too,” says Korra, smiling as she walks into the bathroom. Asami sighs and sinks back into the chair, turning around and making a face at her books.

Well, she thinks, as she hears the tap turn on in the bathroom, there are some perks to still being at school, and some of them are the fact that your girlfriend always takes pity on you and lets you take a fuck break every now and again. And for that, Asami is grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
